


Не в этот раз

by soul_of_spring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Hogwarts Founders Era, Humor, Marauders, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: Мы упускаем или приобретаем что-то: все зависит от наших собственных поступков.





	1. Годрик Гриффиндор, Салазар Слизерин, Ровена Рэйвенкло, Хельга Хаффлпафф. "Специально!"

**Author's Note:**

> Серия драбблов, связанных ключевой фразой "Не в этот раз". Разные пейринги, разные персонажи, разные события. Где-то смешные, где-то не очень.

— Ты сделал это специально! — Салазар влетел в гостиную, прямо-таки бушуя от гнева.

— Что случилось, Салли? — мягко спросила Хельга. Она была единственным человеком, которому он позволял называть себя «Салли». Попробовал бы Годрик — тут же получил бы отборнейшее проклятье. Жаль, что ни разу не рискнул — так все заклинания можно позабыть, без практики-то.

— Ах, вы еще не знаете… Он обрюхатил эту грязнокровку! — рявкнул Салазар, указывая на Годрика, но тот лишь хмыкнул в ответ. 

Ровена возмущенно уставилась на них.

— Салазар Слизерин, я почти десять лет прошу тебя не выражаться! — холодно заговорила она. — Ты не в кабаке, в конце концов! А ты, Годрик, расскажи-ка мне, какая дурочка стала жертвой твоих чар на этот раз?

— Изабелль, та французская выскочка. Тоже мне, графская дочурка. Никакого понятия о чести и достоинстве, — Салазар нервно мерил шагами помещение. 

— Салазар, да что ты так завёлся? — совершенно беззаботно спросил Годрик, отчего Слизерин пришел в еще большее бешенство:

— Потому что ты это сделал _специально_! Ты знал мою позицию по поводу того, чтобы взять эту грязн… магглокровку в школу, но проигнорировал мои просьбы. Мало того, взял её на свой факультет. Ты уже несколько месяцев споришь со мной и говоришь, что магия и для… этих. Ты не думаешь о безопасности, забываешь об Инквизиции… А теперь ты еще и обрюхатил её назло мне, чтобы доказать что у её… _отпрысков_ будет большой магический потенциал. Неужели ты думал, что я забыл все наши споры на Рождество?

— Салазар, такое ощущение, что он изменил тебе и теперь ты ревнуешь, — с легкой улыбкой произнесла Ровена, глядя на насмешливо улыбающегося Годрика и порядком разозлённого Салазара.

— Нет, моя дорогая Ро, — Годрик склонился в церемониальном поклоне, — единственная любовь нашего Лазаря Пролазы — это ты, пусть даже ты его и отвергаешь который год подряд.

— Годрик Гриффиндор! — рявкнул Салазар, не зная, на что злиться больше: на дурацкое прозвище или на очередной намёк на его чувства к Ровене. Только Хельга тихо посмеивалась в уголке: ну конечно, её же это всё не коснулось. Пока. 

— Салазар, в своё оправдание я могу сказать, что Изабелль красива. И ты же знаешь, я просто не могу отказать даме, — продолжал паясничать Годрик.

— Она твоя ученица! Ты не мог хотя бы год подождать, пока она закончит обучение? И что с ребенком будет, интересно мне знать?! Я уверен, ты не собираешься жениться на ней.

— Оставим в школе, конечно же, какие ещё варианты? 

— Вы все вгоните меня в могилу, — простонал Салазар, присаживаясь в кресло. Хельга, легонько потрепав его по плечу, вышла из гостиной. Ровена же подошла к нему и запустила свои тонкие пальцы в его темные жесткие волосы. 

Годрик, понаблюдав за этой идиллической картиной, тихо пробормотал что-то ехидное и тактично оставил их вдвоем.

— Не злись на него, он просто любит вести себя как мальчишка.

— Когда я разговариваю с ним, у меня ощущение, что я его отец, а не друг.

— Тебе самому нравится так себя вести, — Ровена поцеловала его в макушку. 

Салазар перехватил её ладонь и легонько сжал. Лучше так, чем их церемониальные поклоны и вечное расстояние. 

— Ро, вы правда меня доведете. Мне кажется, я живу в балагане. Даже тебе проще поддержать их ненормальные идеи, пусть ты и самая здравомыслящая из нас. 

— Просто ты не всегда смотришь на мир с той любовью, с какой это делают Годрик и Хельга. Я тоже не умею. Но хочу научиться. 

— Они просто ведут себя как дети, не желая даже взглянуть на опасности этого мира, — фыркнул Салазар. — Решил уже: уйду. В горы. Буду отшельником.

— И бросишь нас? — серьёзно спросила Ровена, присаживаясь у его ног и внимательно заглядывая ему в лицо. Салазар долго изучал такие родные черты, понимая, что еще не выучил их настолько, чтобы безошибочно воспроизвести в разлуке. Он   
покачал головой и просто ответил:

— Не в этот раз.


	2. Джинни Уизли/Невилл Лонгботтом. "Ненависть"

Страх. Липкий, черный, тягучий. Он был везде — в каждом коридоре, в каждом шаге, в каждом — и родном, и незнакомом — лице. 

Джинни боялась. Как и все. Но у неё было то, чего не было у других — Джинни ненавидела. Слизеринцев — за то, что они ходили королями и уверены в победе. Снейпа и Кэрроу — за то, что они были Пожиратели. 

Братьев — за то, что их не было рядом. Гарри — за то, что он не взял её с собой, исчез неизвестно куда, бросил её. Останься он — они все были бы горой за своего героя… А больше всего Джинни ненавидела Гермиону. За то, что она была рядом с Гарри. За то, что ей _доверяют_ больше. 

Но не только ненависть помогала Джинни держаться. Ей было страшно. Она боялась, что больше не увидит никого из них. Что её жизнь оборвётся, так и не успев начаться. Или что вместо улыбчивых родных лиц она увидит восковые маски.

И этот страх напополам с ненавистью превращал Джинни в тень прежней себя. Волосы потускнели и нещадно лезли. Появились мешки под глазами, она перестала улыбаться… У Джинни не было цели, она потеряла всё. 

До тех пор, пока Невилл не начал сопротивление. Джинни не могла не встать в первые ряды — ведь именно тогда она впервые за несколько месяцев почувствовала себя по-настоящему живой. И теперь она нашла как бороться со страхом и куда выплескивать ненависть. 

Джинни помнила восхищение в глазах Невилла, когда предложила украсть меч Гриффиндора. И почему-то это оказалось в тысячу раз приятнее, чем восхищение в глазах Гарри прошлой весной. 

Потом они начали прятаться в Выручай-Комнате, и все каким-то магическим образом разбились на пары. Лаванда прижималась Симусу, Парвати с неуверенной улыбкой садилась рядом с Майклом Корнером… А Джинни скептически фыркала. Зачем это? Объятия не могут придать храбрости. Храбрость рождается из гнева, страха и ненависти. Никак не из любви.

Но буквально через пару недель Джинни поняла, зачем эти объятия. Когда проснулась от собственного крика, захлебываясь рыданиями. Невилл тут же бросился к ней и прижал к себе. Заботливо гладил по волосам, шептал какие-то банальности на ухо. 

Тогда Джинни начала завидовать своим однокурсникам, безмятежно спавшим в обнимку. И жалела Невилла, который взвалил на себя эту ношу, вёл их, боролся за них, спасал их. Пока Гарри был где-то там, Невилл был здесь, рядом. Живой. И он баюкал Джинни, как ребенка, а потом уходил в свой небольшой угол в Выручай-Комнате. 

И как-то, повинуясь собственной интуиции, Джинни специально сделала вид, что заснула, а сама наблюдала за Невиллом всю ночь. Он успокаивал младшекурсников, проверял сон каждого и улыбался, неуловимо напоминая Люпина. Но почти не спал. Закрывал глаза от силы на полчаса — и всё. 

Утром Джинни очень надеялась, что это редкое исключение. Но потом поняла — так происходило каждую ночь. 

И Джинни снова начала бояться. Но теперь за Невилла. Она не хотела, чтобы с ним что-то случилось. Она видела, как он вздрагивал при упоминании Луны — переживал, что не уберег. А еще Джинни вспоминала, как осенью обрабатывала его раны после пыток Кэрроу. Он держался как настоящий герой.

Гриффиндорцы ничего не боятся. Гриффиндорцы смело идут навстречу смерти. Гриффидорцы самоотвержены. Кто всё это придумал? Джинни боялась за Невилла. Джинни не хотела умирать. Джинни только ненавидела.

Но тогда почему с тех пор она каждый вечер наблюдала за Невиллом и пыталась понять, о чем он думает? О чем жалеет, чувствует ли он что-то, кроме ненависти и страха… 

И в один апрельский вечер Джинни решилась. Когда все уснули, она тихонько подошла к Невиллу и опустилась на диван рядом с ним. Он слабо улыбнулся, но для Джинни было главным, что она увидела в его глазах не только усталость, но и _жажду жизни_. Повинуясь странному порыву, Джинни села к нему на колени и поцеловала.

— Мы не умрём. И обязательно победим, — прошептала она. Невилл поцеловал её в ответ, и впервые за столько месяцев Джинни почувствовала _умиротворение._

— Ты же не первый раз наблюдаешь за мной ночью, — сказал после небольшой паузы Невилл, гладя её по волосам. — Я так привык к этому. Даже и не думал, что ты подойдешь. Почему?

— Я подумала, что нельзя бесконечно оставаться наблюдателем. По крайней мере, не в этот раз, — прошептала Джинни, поудобнее устраиваясь в крепких надежных руках. В чём она не сомневалась, так это в том, что сегодня они оба смогут заснуть.


	3. Гермиона Грейнджер/Сириус Блэк. "Загадки"

Гермиона с самого детства любила загадки. Наверное, потому что судьба их с лихвой ей посылала: люк, охраняемый трехголовым пёсом; склянки с зельями; чудовище из тайной комнаты; задания турнира Трёх Волшебников; сказки Барда Бидля…   
Но главной загадкой Гермиона считала Сириуса. Человека, когда-то потерявшего всё. Человека, уже давно живущего на каком-то автомате.

Когда Гарри рассказывал ей про битву в отделе Тайн, Гермиона была в ужасе. Если бы Сириус упал в ту Арку, что было бы с Гарри?.. Но Люпин успел вовремя поставить щит. 

Однако эта маленькая победа не смогла уберечь всех в войне. Смерть бродила рядом. Дамблдор, Грюм, Тед Тонкс, Дин Томас, профессор Снейп, Фред… В любой войне погибает множество невинных, Гермиона читала об этом в книгах. Но в реальности они свыклись с этим далеко не сразу.

Прошло несколько лет, прежде чем они научились жить с этим. Все — даже Сириус. Но все равно в нём оставалось что-то нездешнее, какая-то тайна, тень. И Гермиона чувствовала живой интерес, желание разгадать, узнать, понять.

Да и Сириус всегда неуловимо о ней заботился. Заставлял Кричера приносить ей чай и булочки, когда она засиживалась в библиотеке на Гриммо. Всегда добродушно улыбался, расспрашивая о работе в Министерстве. 

Какое-то время Гермиона совсем не понимала такого отношения, но потом _эта загадка_ была решена. Как-то миссис Уизли в очередной раз отчитывала Сириуса за безалаберность и даже пыталась поставить её, Гермиону, в пример. На что Блэк и ответил:

— Вообще-то, Молли, мы с мисс Грейнджер весьма похожи. Нас отличает _исключительная верность_. 

Сириус был очень зол, когда они сбежали без его присмотра в леса во время охоты за крестражами. А когда всё закончилось, Гермиона чувствовала, с какой прохладцей Блэк стал относиться к Рону. Видимо, он неосознанно сравнивал его с Петтигрю и не мог простить за то, что тот бросил Гарри.

А в Гермионе Сириус, наверное, видел самого себя. И это было даже приятно. Но потом всё перевернулось с ног на голову, и привычный мир Гермионы рухнул.

Они с Роном поссорились — по дурацкой, пустяковой причине. Рон не хотел отпускать Гермиону на двухдневную конференцию в Испании с коллегами из отдела магического сотрудничества. Он устроил сцену ревности: кричал, злился, а потом и вовсе сказал, что они расстаются. 

Хвала Мерлину, рядом оказалась Джинни. Она успокаивала Гермиону, обещала наслать сглаз на непутёвого братца, а затем и вовсе потащила её на площадь Гриммо, объясняя это тем, что только Сириус умеет по-настоящему веселиться. 

Сириус не задал Гермионе ни одного вопроса, глядя в её заплаканное лицо. Он просто усадил их с Джинни на диван, включил радиоприёмник, из которого полилась заунывная мелодия, достал бутылку огневиски и устроил в гостиной полумрак.   
Усевшись между ними и обняв их обеих, Сириус стал загробным голосом рассказывать страшные истории. Наверное, всё дело был в виски — иначе почему им было не жутко, а смешно?

Теплая ладонь Сириуса скользила по талии Гермионы в такт музыке, и она чувствовала лёгкую неловкость. Из мужчин так крепко её обнимал только Рон. Ну и Гарри. 

Джинни было, безусловно, проще. Она нисколько не стеснялась — шесть братьев сделали своё дело. А Гермиона постоянно хотела вырваться из этих уютных объятий — они казались слишком личными. 

А потом Сириус танцевал то с Джинни, то с Гермионой. Они кружились, и комната кружилась вместе с ними, и на душе становилось так легко… будто и не было слёз два часа назад, не было Рона. Были только огоньки свечей в темной гостиной, теплые руки и круговорот, как на самых страшных аттракционах.

— Это же Гарри пришел! — донесся откуда-то из темноты голос Джинни, и Гермиона будто проснулась ото сна. Они с Сириусом остались в комнате вдвоём и находились непозволительно близко. Его глаза казались чёрными, и было в них что-то чужое, незнакомое…

Гермиона не расслышала, что Сириус прошептал перед тем, как поцеловал её. Она просто застыла, не понимая, что делать: оттолкнуть или ответить? Губы были непривычными, нежными, незнакомыми. Но уже через секунду дверь открылась, а Сириус оказался так далеко, что Гермиона решила, будто ей всё померещилось. Но тогда почему щеки горели, а руки дрожали?

Утром Сириус разговаривал с ней, шутил, улыбался как ни в чём не бывало. А Гермиона боялась лишний раз встретиться с ним глазами. Она чувствовала себя ужасно. Фраза про исключительную верность теперь казалась кощунством. Ведь когда Рон извинился за свою горячность, Гермиона не могла его не простить. Но самым ужасным было другое: она жалела, что не успела распробовать тот поцелуй с Сириусом.

И даже поделиться было не с кем. Гарри, добрый замечательный Гарри, всё бы понял, поддержал бы, в этом Гермиона не сомневалась. Но жгучий стыд за то, что этот поцелуй был с его крёстным, наложил на её уста печать молчания. 

Потому что Гарри не поймет, что Сириус, несмотря на возраст, до сих пор красив. Весел. Умён. Заботлив. А еще он полон загадок. И главной загадкой теперь была причина этого поцелуя…

Прошло еще полгода, и воспоминание о том вечере почти стёрлось из памяти. Гермиона почти перестала заходить на Гриммо, погрузившись в работу. И только зажженные свечи иногда навевали непозволительные воспоминания.

Так было до свадьбы Гарри и Джинни. В тот вечер Джинни была похожа на королеву фей: ею любовались, восхищались, дарили комплименты. На нее смотрели все. 

Кроме Сириуса, который бросал изучающие взгляды, полные какого-то странного интереса, только на Гермиону. И она чувствовала, как сердце начинает биться быстрее, а в голове мелькают картинки того странного вечера: танец, теплые руки и поцелуй. Это было взаправду или просто приснилось?

Попытка разгадать новую тайну полностью захватила Гермиону. И она, сидя в другом углу шатра, начала смотреть на Сириуса в ответ. И словно загипнотизированная двинулась за ним следом, когда он ушел к пруду недалеко от Норы.

— Гермиона, — тихо произнес Сириус, когда они поравнялись. — Согласись, замечательная свадьба получилась?

— Да, — кивнула она, уже жалея о своей странной вспышке любопытства.

— А когда твоя?

— Моя? — переспросила Гермиона, взглянув Сириусу в глаза. И почувствовала, что руки начинают дрожать. Почему-то вспомнился фильм про Дракулу, который она смотрела с родителями. В нем очень красивый актер, как две капли воды похожий на Сириуса [1], смотрел на героиню точно так же. Жадным, полным желания взглядом, от которого в голове становилось легче, чем после двух стаканов огневиски. 

— Она вряд ли состоится, — ответила Гермиона после небольшой паузы. Да, они с Роном были свидетелями на этой свадьбе: своеобразная попытка Гарри помирить их. Но сейчас, стоя рядом с Сириусом, смотрящим на неё, как на богиню, она знала — никакой свадьбы с Роном быть не может.

— Я хотела спросить у тебя, Сириус, — сглотнув, продолжила Гермиона. — Что ты мне сказал, когда мы с Джинни были у тебя на Гриммо?

Сириус, сделав шаг вперед, обнял ее и посмотрел тем же взглядом, что и несколько месяцев назад. 

— Я сказал, что у тебя красивые губы. И любопытно…

— Что?

— Какие они на вкус, — Сириус накрыл её губы своими, и Гермионе захотелось, чтобы этот момент никогда не заканчивался. 

— Это того стоило, — прошептала Гермиона, жадно отвечая на поцелуй. Сириус издал легкий смешок и заговорщицким тоном прошептал ей на ухо: 

— А завтра ты опять будешь бегать от меня?

— Нет. Не в этот раз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] автор нагло намекнула на фильм "Дракула" с Гэри Олдманом)


	4. Беллатрикс Лестрейндж/Сириус Блэк. "Клоун"

Клоун. Это была первая ассоциация, возникавшая в голове у Беллы, стоило ей подумать о своём кузене Сириусе. Ведь когда бы Беллатрикс ни оказывалась на площади Гриммо — её ждал постоянный цирк. 

Главный номер программы был стандартным. Сириус любил влезать через окно в комнату, которую она делила с сестрами, и приносить цветы. Не розы — орхидеи. Считал, что дарить розы слишком банально и пошло. 

И этот самовлюбленный мальчишка радовался реакции каждой из них. Нежным улыбкам Нарциссы, веселому смеху Андромеду и её, Беллатрикс, проклятьям. Правда она так ни разу и не смогла попасть в Сириуса — ловкий, засранец. И казалось, что он даже не расстраивался, когда она уничтожала свой букет заклинанием.

— Я дотянусь до тебя, Сириус, — устало говорила Беллатрикс.

— Не в этот раз, — беспечно отвечал он. 

Непутёвый мальчишка. Это была следующая ассоциация, которая посещала Беллатрикс при мыслях о Сириусе. Он постоянно доводил тётю Вальбургу, сбегал из дома к своему Поттеру и притаскивал маггловские вещи. Одну из них — дурацкий приёмник — Белла нашла как-то у Меды. Какой был тогда скандал… 

Уже потом, спустя несколько лет, Белла вспоминала эту историю и думала: пусть лучше бы Меда вообще открыла бы в доме музей маггловской дряни. Но осталась бы с ними. С ней. А не сбежала бы с грязнокровкой. И только дурак Сириус мог как-то сказать за семейным ужином: «А я считаю, что Меда поступила правильно». 

В тот же момент Белла, не задумываясь, швырнула в него непростительное. От которого он вновь легко увернулся, со смехом ответив: «Не в этот раз, Белла». 

Хам. Только хам, мерзавец и человек, просто недостойный носить фамилию Блэк, мог осмелиться спорить с ней, когда она говорила о Лорде. И мало, что спорить! Лениво поглядывая из-под чёлки, Сириус нарочито медленно проговорил:

— Мне кажется, семья несколько ошиблась с выбором для тебя мужа, Белла. Потому что если бы Рудольфус исполнял свой супружеский долг как надо — у тебя бы не горели глаза при рассказах о пытках.

Нарцисса при этих словах зажала рот ладонью, тетя разразилась руганью, мать вышла из комнаты, хлопнув дверью. А отец и дядя… понимающе переглянулись. Ох, как же Беллатрикс злилась на них в этот момент!

— Ты мне ответишь за это, Сириус, — прошипела она, доставая палочку.

— Не в этот раз, Белла, — ответил он, прежде чем выйти из комнаты. 

Клоун, шут гороховый! Других слов у Беллы не было, когда она увидела этого шестнадцатилетнего нахала, залезающего в её окно в доме родителей. 

— Ты бы еще в Лестрейндж-холл заявился, — фыркнула Белла, видя в его руках охапку лиловых орхидей.

— Зачем сложно, когда можно просто? — со смехом ответил он, протягивая ей цветы. Беллатрикс привычно уничтожила их заклинанием. Правда, в виде исключения, в этот раз оставила одну орхидею. Сириус довольно хмыкнул и плюхнулся на её кровать. 

— Ты совсем обнаглел.

— Да нет, просто решил пожелать спокойной ночи спящей красавице. Да и заодно найти пристанище на один вечер, пока мать перебесится.

— А как же твой ненаглядный Поттер?

— Прогоняешь меня, Белла?

— Из комнаты — да. Я не собираюсь спать с тобой в одной постели.

— А зря, — подмигнул ей Сириус, — я в любом случае лучше недоумка Руди. 

— Придурок, — резко ответила Беллатрикс, набросившись на него и собираясь дать пощечину. Но Сириус перехватил её ладонь, прижал к своей щеке и тихо выдохнул:

— Такая тёплая…

И Белла замерла, просто не веря, что по телу может проходить горячая волна от таких простых прикосновений. И от кого! От родного кузена, подростка! Как возможно, что она могла желать его?

— Когда-нибудь я убью тебя, Сириус, — прошептала Беллатрикс, позволив его ладоням заскользить по рукам, плечам, волосам.

— Ну ведь не в этот же раз, правда, Белла?..


	5. Альбус Дамблдор/Геллерт Гриндельвальд. "Холод"

Холод. Он преследовал Альбуса с самого детства, с той страшной ночи, когда отец решил отомстить за Ариану. Холод буквально проник в плоть и кровь. Не спасало ничто — ни две пары шерстяных носков, ни перчатки. Руки и ноги были ледяными всегда, даже в самый жаркий день — как у мертвеца. Или как у узника. В такие моменты Альбус надеялся, что это азкабанский холод приходит к нему и щадит отца. Жаль, что это оказалось не так. 

Альбус уже привык к этому — в конце концов, у каждого свои особенности. Но люди всё спрашивали и спрашивали, говорили и говорили…

— …Мой ледяной принц, — шептала малютка Ариана, обнимая его.

— …Альбус, ты случайно не думал факультет сменить? — хмыкал Аберфорт.

— …Сколько раз я тебе говорила одеваться теплее? — тяжело вздыхала мать. 

…И Альбус злился — да и как тут не злиться? Он же не советовал Аберфорту отправиться на факультет парнокопытных. Не говорил Ариане, что из него принц, как из нее — принцесса. Не отвечал матери, что ей надо чаще смотреть вокруг себя, а не в одну точку. А лишь молча кивал и помогал каждому члену своей семьи всеми силами. 

Но время шло, а замогильный холод оказывался вместе с Альбусом гораздо чаще, чем хотелось. Когда умерла мать и все мечты о новой жизни рухнули, он и не знал куда деваться. И чувствовал себя мертвецом — потому что даже и не мог вспомнить, когда ощущал тепло. 

Так было до тех пор, пока Альбус не встретил Геллерта. Тут же привлекающий внимание, в ярко-синем пальто, с какими-то театральными манерами, Гриндевальд вызывал… улыбку. В первую очередь потому, что, пожимая руку Альбусу, он не выдал привычное: «Мерлин, какие у вас холодные руки!». 

Альбус сам и не думал, что Гриндельвальд, ведущий себя как напыщенный аристократ, сможет его очаровать. Но он это сделал. Потому что за его маской нигилиста скрывались безмерная жажда жизни, заразительный смех и тепло. Если Альбус считал себя мертвецом из-за постоянного холода, то Геллерт был тому полной противоположностью. Он был слишком… живым.

Наверное, этого Альбусу и не хватало. Они учили друг друга. Геллерт — азам дуэльного поединка и заклинаниям, Альбус — трансфигурации и зельям. И это было первое лето, когда он не мёрз ежесекундно. Может, всё дело было в горячем теле рядом? 

Каждый новый день не был похож на предыдущий, пусть Геллерт и находился рядом еженощно. Иногда они даже засыпали рядом с грудой книг, потому что не было сил дойти до кроватей. Иногда могли заснуть в обнимку на лужайке, потому что до этого проверяли, кто лучше знает и помнит созвездия. А когда Геллерт впервые его поцеловал, показалось, что земля остановилась. И больше ничего не было нужно.

Альбус никогда не думал, что можно быть настолько счастливым. Это лето было расцветом жизни.

Жаль, что сразу после этого начался её закат. 

_Один неверный шаг — и ничего уже не исправить. Один запоздалый выбор — и ничего не повернуть вспять_. И больше всего Альбус жалел о том, что за их безумное лето, полное магии и страсти, он так и не сказал Геллерту три самых главных слова. И холод снова вернулся, будто никогда и не исчезал. Они снова стали вечными спутниками. 

С Геллертом они оказались на разных концах земли. И Альбус не ненавидел, но теперь опасался таких, как его бывший друг <s>(и вечно любимый человек</s>). Тех, кто предпочитали гореть, а не тлеть. Рисковавших, заразительно смеющихся, обожающих эту жизнь. Альбус понимал их, принимал, но знал — им нельзя верить. Они могут предать в самый важный момент, даже не осознав всю ответственность, всю серьезность, всю глубину. 

Этот пожар в чужих душах разительно отличался от холода в сердце самого Альбуса. И он знал, что не выдержит еще одного такого огня. Но, возможно, рядом с ним когда-нибудь окажется кто-то, кто будет гореть мирно. И сможет подарить немного тепла. 

Но спустя много лет, снова встав на пути у Геллерта — человека, ради которого когда-то он был готов уничтожить к чертям весь мир, Альбус жалел только об одном: он не поблагодарил Геллерта за то, что тот научил его открываться миру. И, конечно же, о том, что не мог сказать _те три слова_. Это было бы не к месту. «Не в этот раз, — бормотал Альбус. — Я скажу ему об этом в следующий раз». 

Но прошло много лет, и за непозволительно долгую жизнь огненных людей, в которых он не поверил, как когда-то в Геллерта, стало намного больше. 

И Альбус размышлял: а был ли он прав тогда? Может, надо было дать Геллерту шанс, выслушать, помочь, попробовать объяснить? 

_Старость всегда сопровождается сожалениями. И смерть тоже не приходит без них_. Альбус знал, что времени осталось мало. И его катастрофически не хватало для покаяния. 

И единственное, что оставалось Альбусу, — смотреть на одну сохранившуюся фотографию и повторять:

— Прости Геллерт, но не в этот раз. И больше никогда. Может, в конце другого очередного приключения?

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено подобным циклом по СМ. Какие еще пары придут в больную голову - автор и сам не знает. Но и вы можете предложить, я буду только рада)


End file.
